


#1 Fan

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Conventions, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Multi, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keenveins of Tumblr fame suggested someone write a fic about Arin being an NSP fan and meeting Dan at a show. As you can image, some dick gets sucked, as is customary of my Egobang fics. Also, I know Dan doesn't smoke cigarettes, but #aesthetic (am i right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Fan

Arin was absolutely stoked. He scrolled through the roster of events for Magfest 2012 eagerly, skimming for one particular name. There it was; that Saturday, Ninja Sex Party was scheduled to perform. He grinned, head swimming with potential shit he'd say to Dan, the lead singer. This was gonna be an amazing con. Not only would he be doing a panel with Jon, but he'd get to see NSP live and get some merch signed. Holy fuck.

"Suze, let's gooooo," he whined, knocking on the hotel bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"

"I have to set up my booth with Holly anyway. Go on without me, babe."

Arin shrugged and took one final look at his reflection in the window. He wore his favorite red leather jacket, a simple blue t-shirt with Dan's signature red Jewish star in the center, and the cleanest jeans he could find on short notice. He wanted to look pretty okay at the least. And he did. He ran his fingers through his hair again to smooth it down before rushing out the door.

So many booths and cosplays to see. He swung by Holly's booth full of homemade artsy bird things to say hey. That killed 20 minutes. He looked at his watch and groaned. 3 more hours until the concert.

"Aaaaaarin," a voice shouted from across the dealer's room.

"Joooooon," he replied, rushing over to his co-host.

He paused, seeing three other people with him. Ross was there, of course. Then there was Dan and Brian. Jon waved Arin over and grinned.

"Look who Ross and I found," he said triumphantly, gesturing to the other two.

Arin felt heat rush to his cheeks as Dan smiled and waved. He was even taller and probably cooler in person. He yanked Jon and Ross aside.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I thought you loved these guys," Jon said with a confused shrug. "Ross met them at a con a year ago or so-"

"I fucking love them! That's the problem!"

"I can tell them to go away," Ross suggested, looking back at the two.

"What? No, don't do that! Just...fuck, man, I don't know..."

"Just talk to them. They're really chill dudes-"

"Oh yeah, just talk to them," Arin grumbled, mimicking Ross' accent.

"Deep breaths, Hanson," Jon soothed, shaking Arin's shoulders. "You're fucking Egoraptor for God's sake! You don't give a fuck what anyone thinks! Now go over there and talk!"

Arin inhaled slowly and composed himself. Jon was right. Egoraptor don't give a fuck. He shook off some nerves and turned around. Go time.

"NSP, huh," he said casually to the duo. "I'm a huge fan of your music. You guys kick ass."

"That's really nice of you, man, thanks," Brian said graciously.

Ross gestured for him to leave Arin and Dan alone for a moment. He joined him and Jon a short distance away.

"You're Egoraptor, right," Dan asked, holding out his hand. "Your work's pretty badass. It's nice to meet you."

Fuck, Arin thought. He's so down to earth and not creepy like his persona. He wasn't dickish at all, in fact. Arin's mouth hung open before he came back to his senses.

"Thanks, man. It's nothing special, but it's what I'm into, so..and you can call me Arin...I mean, if you want to."

"Alright! I'm Dan-"

"I know who you are, dude, your music makes my dick rock hard," he replied deadpan. "Ten outta ten would fuck an NSP album."

He expected an awkward silence and immediately cursed himself inside his head. Dan instantly started laughing the most adorable laugh known to man. Arin smiled awkwardly, hoping to relax a little bit more now that he broke the ice.

"Really? Shit, dude, that's super nice of you," Dan agreed, still laughing. "I knew you were funny, but holy shit!"

"Please; funny is an understatement. I make bitches rip their sides when I make jokes. My new comedy special is called Fuck. Buy it on Amazontunes."

Dan continued laughing, almost doubling over. Either Arin was really funny or Dan just laughed at everything. Either way, things were going great.

Brian checked his watch and walked back over.

"We have to head to the stage for sound checks," he explained. "It was nice meeting you, though. Maybe we'll see you around?"

"Are you coming to the show," Dan asked, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Was gonna go back to the hotel room and jack my ween, but I guess I can clear my schedule," Arin replied with a grin.

"We. Have. To. Go." Brian insisted, dragging Dan behind him.

"Great! It's a date then," Danny called. "You better be there or I'll headbutt you!"

Arin blushed before turning back to Ross and Jon. Ross made a blowjob motion and smirked.

"Lookit Mr. Bigshot," Jon teased. "Only you would meet your idol and probably meat him the same goddamn day. I'm almost jealous of how gay you are for him. Almost."

"If you fuck, can you take pictures," Ross asked. "I want Suzy to frame them in the Hall of Gay-"

"What the fuck are you two talking about? When would that even happen? They're busy," Arin cut in, trying to hide his blush.

"But you didn't say you were opposed to the idea if it happened," Ross persisted.

"Yeah, get it on at the con," Jon added. "And then tell us so we can tell everybody."

Arin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the notion. He'd just met the lead singer of his favorite band and now he was supposed to swallow the idea of fucking him? Even so, the image it created in his head wasn't a bad one at all. In fact, different little pictures popped into his mind. He'd blink, then see a glimpse of Dan bent over a table. Blink. Dan on his knees looking up with bedroom eyes. Blink.

"Don't get a half chub just yet," Ross teased, pushing Arin and Jon towards some booths. "Save your jizz for the concert. You can whack it there."

Time sped by as they caught up with Barry later. They hung out with Holly and Suzy for a while, bought some merch, and got some ramen. It hasn't even occurred to Arin that he was nervous at one point. It only struck him when they stood in line to get into the concert. Just as he feared, they got to sit front and center.

"Holy shit, Magfest 2012," Dan shouted into the mic. "What the fuck is up, you sexy bitches?! MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Everyone cheered and screamed, clapping the hands. Dan wore his classic ice blue kimono and gross, beaten-up Sketcher's running shoes. He looked so good up close. Everything seemed pretty okay. Songs started and ended and the energy stayed intense. Then, 3 Minutes of Ecstasy's beginning bars played on Ninja Brian's keyboard. The song itself was great. What threw Arin off was Dan's eye contact. It wasn't creepy or anything, but holy shit. Their eyes just kept locking.

"I have to fuck this guy," Arin murmured to himself.

The concert wasn't too long, only ending after about an hour. Afterwards, everyone shuffled out in a massive crowd and the gang waited to congratulate Dan and Brian on their performance.

"You guys were amazing," one would say. "Kickass concert, man!"

Arin stood back, not sure how to approach Dan. His heart punched into his ribs as he looked at him. Every image of the lead singer was perverted by his dirty ulterior motive. His eyes focused on Danny's soft, kind gaze as he greeted the others. Arin wondered what those eyes would look like just before he came. What did they look like during sex?

The group stood aside, leaving Dan and Arin in each other's line of sight. Dan smiled earnestly, pulling him into a bear hug.

"I'll be outside the convention center in a half hour," he whispered, his lips against Arin's ear.

With that, he let go and turned to leave. Brian nodded to acknowledge Arin before the two left.

"That was super gay," Suzy giggled, nudging Arin's shoulder. "I ship it."

He rolled his eyes and tried to shrug it off. What the hell did Dan tell him where he'd be for? He wanted to think the obvious, but tried to think of some profound theory to make himself feel better for being a horny shitstain.

Later on, he chewed on his thumbnail intensely as he racked his brain. By the time he'd made up his mind to follow up with Dan, he was already twenty minutes late. He ran outside, not bothering to grab his leather jacket again. He found Dan leaning against the wall of the convention center, this side of the building being nearly deserted at the time of night as the noise of the convention died down. Dan stood staring up at the sky, smoke pouring from the cigarette he held between his thin lips.

"Hey," Arin said casually, standing beside him on the wall.

"Was starting to think you flaked on me," Dan replied, blowing smoke into the other's face. "Like the show?"

"Yeah, made the dick real fuckin' hard, man."

"Great. That's what I was hoping to hear-"

Arin stood in front of the other, pressing his hands on both sides of the wall. Dan dropped the cigarette, halfway choking on the smoke due to the sudden shock of being pinned to the wall.

"I'm a huge fan of your work, dude," Arin said, locking eyes with Dan.

"Thank y-"

Arin wasted no time kissing his lips and cutting off any further conversation. Dan was shocked at first, his eyes widening with surprise. Even still, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Arin's neck. Arin let out a soft groan, infatuated with the taste of cigarette smoke and Skittles on Dan's tongue.

"Someone's gonna see us," Dan murmured, eyes half shut as his heartbeat increased.

"Good, let 'em see," Arin replied with a careless shrug as he unzipped his jeans.

With one hand on the musician's shoulder, Arin pressed him down onto his knees. Dan immediately wrapped his lips around the member, which was hard already and probably had been all night.

"Fuck," Arin sighed, head reeling with disbelief at his good fortune.

This confirmed his perverted internal inquiry: he was definitely a bottom. Dan's bright brown eyes were fixated on the task at hand, only occasionally peeking upward to see Arin's reaction. Arin bit his lip and shut his eyes, taking in the feeling of humid air clinging to his body and the smell of cigarette smoke. After a few moments of silence, he reached down and lifted Dan's chin so their eyes were locked in intense contact.

"Stand up," he panted, his voice coarse and low.

Dan did so obediently, his breath also hitched as he reached for his own belt. There was something desperate about Dan's face, maybe it was his eyes or the way his fingers shook as they gripped his skull belt buckle. Arin stood still, mesmerized, or maybe starstruck. Dan wanted him. There were thousands of fans, but he was there with Arin. Dan pressed himself against the brick wall, his tight jeans now around his ankles.

It felt absolutely surreal. Upon entrance, Arin heard what he thought to be the most heavenly sound he'd ever had the pleasure of pulling from a person. No longer worried about being heard or seen, Dan's mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and tried to keep his composure for his own prideful sake. Arin instinctively reached up with a free hand and tugged on Dan's hair, forcing another delicious moan. Arin shut his eyes again, his face pressed against Dan's neck as he thrust deeper. It was everything he could have ever imagined and far fucking more.

"C-close," Dan murmured, his voice hitching as he clenched his fists. "O-oh my fucking god..."

Arin tugged Dan's hair with one hand and reached down to stroke his cock in a sensual rhythm. Their moans melded into what could only be described as an erotic symphony. At the sweet climax, Dan nearly collapsed, his knees giving out as he struggled to hold himself up. Arin exhaled deeply, a contented grin stretching across his face.

"I'm such a huge fucking fan of you," he muttered, burying his face into Dan's hair.


End file.
